


Dreams Do Come True

by BrownSugarC



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownSugarC/pseuds/BrownSugarC
Summary: Distressed from learning of Sonja Percy's decision to leave New Orleans and NCIS, Chris LaSalle struggled with the final realization that she was gone.  Six months after she left, he encountered an old photo of just the two them that undid all the healing that he had accomplished.  He went straight home that night, tossed, turned and finally dozed off only to find himself in dreamland...
Relationships: Christopher LaSalle/Sonja Percy
Kudos: 4





	1. The Phone Call

“What is it mother? You have the oddest look on your face”.

“That was your brother.”

“How is Cade doing?”

“No honey, it was Christopher.”

“I thought he called you every Sunday” she replied.

“He does – that is why you see this strange look on my face. He has only called a few times outside of Sunday in the past three years and he was always in pain. I remember hearing that tone in his voice the first time when he and his partner went into a house after Katrine and found a whole family of seven dead. Then when Savannah was killed. Then again when that woman tricked him with the little boy. The last time was when one of the New Orleans cops working with his team was assassinated in a car bombing.”

“He asked about everyone I knew. When I asked why he had called he said that he ‘just wanted to hear my voice’. I know my son. Something is wrong.”

“I still remember when he finally decided that he was going to move to New Orleans. You were too young to realize that he had made a lot of decision in that six-year time frame. That girl was so in love with Chris. I know what living in the ‘country’ can do with young people, but I was not happy that he was so involved with that girl at such a young age. We were able to convince him to go ahead and go to his beloved Alabama. He was so active on campus that he did not have time to think about her. But every summer here she came, and I counted the days until he went back to Tuscaloosa.” 

“Her parents gave her a trip to Europe for a graduation present. I knew that Chris wanted to go to the police academy and convinced him to go to the state law enforcement academy in Louisiana. She went on to graduate school when she came back. Chris joined the New Orleans police department then after several years went to work for NCIS.” 

“Early in his time with the Agency, he was given an overseas assignment. I was sure he would find some ‘young thing’ somewhere else, but your brother Cade messed that up when he ran into Savannah when he went to New Orleans to try to get himself together. You saw him when he came back to bury her. He will always blame himself for her being at his house that day that that monster came after him and shot the poor girl dead.”

“I will wait a couple days and call him. Maybe he will be more open to talk then.”

“Okay momma. I have to go get the girls from their grandpa Beau’s.”

“Bye honey and give them a hug for me.”


	2. The Final Day

Chris LaSalle had no idea how long he had sat in his truck as his cell phone jarred him back to the present. He was sitting there thinking about the dream he had the night before. It was a challenge for him to go to sleep. All he could think about as he thrashed about in his bed was the smell of her perfume as he hugged Percy that last time.

Sonja had once again caught him off guard. It had been a difficult day for the entire team and he was not entirely sure that he was going to walk away from the danger this time. He knew good and well that King had no idea where Henry Chen had whisked him off to or even who the bad guys in this situation were.

Tammy, PPP and Sebastian had joined him crowded around the single window that looked out to the courtyard. He was not sure who was more stunned as they watched Percy hand her NCIS badge to King. They all made a quick dash as she turned and caught them all gawking.

It only took a few moments for Percy and Pride to enter into the bullpen. A lot of bantering and soft words filled the area. In the end it was just the two of them. Nervous, he remembered hearing her ask him if he was mad at her.

“ No, I’m happy for you” he said. Then added “now that you are really leaving, I couldn’t help to wonder what might have been.” He pulled her into a hug and they expressed their regret at not pursuing a relationship. It had crossed his mind to kiss her but he just couldn’t. He was afraid that if he did, that he would never let her go.

He quickly departed the office and had to sit for a few minutes in his truck to think but was unable to stop the tears that slowly erupted from his eyes. This was wrong LaSalle he thought. Another woman gone from your life as a result of this job. He knew that there was nothing else that he should say. She deserved to be happy. It was him, he remembered, that had stopped her cold when he knew she wanted to profess her feelings for him right after they stopped Hamilton’s cronies from blowing up the flood gates.

He had managed to pretend to be okay at the bar but had to take a few more minutes once he arrived outside to get himself together. He put on a fake smile and sat contently nursing just one beer. Miss Loretta had met them there and pretty much dominated Sonja’s attention. He approached his former partner one more time as he went to leave. He knew he could not hug her again at least not with Tammy standing there.

He was proven right when he realized that Gregorio was right behind him as he left the building. 

“So that’s all” she said in an accusatory voice?

“What” he responded?

“You weren’t here fifteen minutes and you are out the door?”

“I can’t do it. I have to go Tammy” he quickly replied!

No one could have told LaSalle how he got home. All he remembered was getting into the truck and arriving at his house. He was distressed and knew he if went into the refrigerator that he would drink every bottle of beer that was in his fridge. Let me call Momma he thought and he went back to grab his phone out of the charger.

He recalled he sounded like an idiot as he took off his shirt and found one he could sleep in along with his pajama pants. He looked at the clock after he had laid down for a while and saw that an entire hour had passed and that he was still wide awake.

The last thing he remembered that night was hearing a siren driving by.


	3. The Dream

Everything was so vivid. He saw a boat on the water behind his house and laughed as it almost struck the large tree trunk on that side of the river. The sky had looked funny and it was only then that he questioned if this was for real. He would not know the answer to that question for about eight more hours.

It took him a few minutes to get oriented. It wasn’t until he heard Sonja’s voice that he realized that he was in his new home in Washington, D. C.

It had been a difficult decision to leave New Orleans but after chasing Percy down six months after she left ‘Nola’, they realized how much they loved each other and he knew it was the right thing. Now four years later, he laughed as she came into the bedroom. She was still able to work out even at five months along but her belly was starting to bulge and looked like half a basketball stuck to her small frame. 

They had looked for a house with a three-car garage and converted the third stall into a mini gym. While they would often go to the nearby police gym or on his installation, they appreciated just stepping a few feet away and lift or run on their own treadmill.

She could not decide if she was surprised or not when he jumped in the shower with her. They were learning to work around the challenge of her protruding stomach and her ability to maintain her balance with the baby that she was carrying. Their passion had never waned no matter how many times she threw up the first three months of the pregnancy. She became even more endearing to him the first time he felt his son kicking in her stomach. They had seen him moving a week earlier at the ultra sound, then he work her up early one morning and Sonja was able to guide LaSalle’s hand so he could feel the slight kick of their little one.

Sonja had quickly realized that no man had every loved her as much as Christopher LaSalle. She began to miss him the moment she stepped on a jet plane. He missed her just as much as his hand would often reach out to his right in the place where she usually slept in their bed.

In the dream he looked around the bedroom as he put lotion on her back and belly. She was at the place where he now had to help her with tennis shoes and boots. He laughed every time and began to automatically ask her what she would be wearing on her feet then go pick them out of the closet.

He walked over to the dresser to get his watch and noticed the photo of their wedding. Sonja looked like a princess in her wedding gown. He never figured out while he was asleep where the photo was taken.

The dream proceeded through the birth of their son Christopher and then of their daughter Megan. He would see individuals whose faces he did not recognize as well as those of friends and family from his life in Alabama and New Orleans.

He was awaken by a knock at the door. He greeted the delivery man half awake. LaSalle took the package and carried it into the house, deposited it on the sofa and then walked back to his bed. Sitting there, he was surprised at how much of the dream he remembered. He thought for a few minutes and reached over for his telephone. 

“Hey Tammy” he said still with sleep in his voice.

“Hello Christopher, please don’t tell me that we’ve drawn a case already.”

“Oh no, nothing like that. I ran into one of my old teammates from NOPD Thursday” he lied. “He asked about Percy and I told him that I would text him her number. I thought I had it on my computer. You don’t happen to have it do you?”

“Sure LaSalle. Let me text it to you.”

LaSalle did not even bother to get up. He quickly dialed the number knowing that D.C. was two hours ahead of ‘Nola in time hoping that she was in country. 

“Hey City Mouse, it’s Chris LaSalle…”

LaSalle did not play around this time. He found a reason to get her to welcome him to D.C. He already knew how he felt and was hoping that her heart would be open to him. He was going to take every opportunity to make his dream come true. 

Sonja did not have a chance and never knew what hit her. LaSalle courted her so slyly that she did not realize that she had also left behind the best thing for her. This was an old friend who needed some time away from his tough job she thought. They were engaged six month’s later and married three months after that at Chris’ childhood home. The site of the ceremony overlooked the island where Chris and Cade fished and talked.

“I know that dreams do come true” he told his bride at the makeshift altar “because mine came true on the day I met you.”


End file.
